The Coffee Shop
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Bella consigue un trabajo en la cafetería de Edward. TRADUCCION para mi BFF


**The ****Coffee**** Shop**

.

**Summary:** Bella consigue un trabajo en la cafetería de Edward.

**Rated:** M (No apto para menores de 18 años)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece. Y la historia es de _My-BeautifulBell _yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

.

* * *

Mis años en la escuela secundaria han llegado a su fin. Hoy en día, a las siete de la tarde, finalmente me graduare e iré a la universidad. Charlie está pensando en sacarme a un buen restaurante después de la ceremonia, por lo que en realidad me tomare un tiempo arreglando mi pelo. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que eran casi las cinco. Rápidamente terminé mi cabello, dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros.

No podía esperar que el verano empezar. Mañana por la mañana me iba para la universidad, pero esa no es la razón por la que me emocione irme. La razón por la que estaba tan alegre de irme era porque tengo el trabajo que siempre quise tener. Yo iba a estar trabajando en una pequeña cafetería que se encuentra en el extremo del campus de mi escuela. Era el lugar perfecto. La cafetería era un lugar relajante para los estudiantes que vienen a relajarse después de una prueba o simplemente utilizar el ambiente tranquilo para estudiar.

Me preocupa dejar a Charlie a valerse por sí mismo, pero creo que lo hizo muy bien antes de que me mudara con él. Charlie es mi papá, pero nunca me sentí cómoda llamándolo por la palabra "papá". En realidad odiaba que le llamara a Charlie. Tengo una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Washington, así que lo que gane en mi nuevo trabajo será para mi cuenta de ahorro. Supongo que no me gusta gastar mucho dinero en mí misma.

Mi nombre fue finalmente llamado. Caminé hasta el escenario, agitando las manos de las autoridades de mi escuela y recogí mi diploma. La ceremonia terminó pronto y me encontré caminando fuera para cumplir con Charlie.

_Se veía tan orgulloso..._

Después de mirar a la cara de Charlie, la idea de abandonarlo me rompía el corazón. Al menos todavía teníamos esta noche juntos. Tuvimos una cena muy agradable, pero ahora era tiempo de irse a la cama. Mañana debía despertarme temprano.

_Mañana comienza mi vida...._

Me mudé a un pequeño apartamento cerca a la tienda de café en la que estaba trabajando cinco días a la semana. El trabajo y la escuela iban bien. Estudiaba bastante más las horas de trabajo, me estaba yendo bastante bien.

Durante el día, la cafetería, por lo general estaba vacía. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en clase o se ponían al día con el muy necesario sueño. Sólo había una persona que trabaja conmigo en todo momento. Su nombre era Edward, y yo sentía algo por él desde que empecé aquí.

Edward sólo trabaja aquí porque su familia es dueña del local. Él nunca me había prestado mucha atención. Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, siempre parecía estar nervioso a mí alrededor. Supongo que fue porque yo era nueva y no estaba acostumbrado a mí presencia. Cuando no había demasiados clientes, siempre lo atrapaba mirándome. Me encantaba cuando accidentalmente su mano rozaba mi espalda o mi brazo. Era una pequeña cafetería, así que no había mucho espacio detrás del mostrador.

Edward estaba para morirse. Su pelo del color del bronce siempre desordenado, con mechones para todos lados. Cuando leía o se concentraba en algo, tiende a pasarse las manos por el pelo. Su cuerpo era perfecto y fuerte. No había palabras para describir su belleza anormal. Estaba muy pálido, pero le sentaba bien.

Por alguna extraña razón, Edward estaba actuando diferente esta noche. Parecía decidido a lograr algo. Además, nunca trabaja un viernes por la noche por lo que era raro. No entiendo por qué él estaba trabajando hoy viernes por la noche debido a que apenas hay un cliente. Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando.

Decidí hacer acopio de sus propias acciones e ir cargar el lavaplatos en la parte trasera de la tienda. Ya estaba casi terminado cuando sentí los ojos de Edward en mí. Me di vuelta y me sorprendí de lo cerca que estaba de mi.

"Edward, ¿Está todo bien?" Susurré.

Tenía los ojos apretados y no sabía qué decirle. Desde esta distancia podía oler su aliento avivando mi rostro. Era caliente y dulce al mismo tiempo. De pronto sentí ganas de darle un beso, pero rápidamente me acobarde, pensando en que él jamás pensaría en besarme.

No sabiendo qué hacer, rápidamente me di la vuelta y volví a la carga del lavavajillas. Todavía sentía a él detrás de mí y cuando me incliné hacia adelante para poner la última copa en la lavadora, mi parte de atrás le rozó accidentalmente. Me asusté cuando sentí su dureza. Rápidamente me enderece y sentí sus fuertes brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura... acercándome a sí mismo. Un sonido suave escapó de mis labios al sentir sus brazos musculosos.

"Bella, he querido tenerte de esta manera desde la primera vez que te vi".

"¿Confías en mí, Bella?"

Un suave jadeo escapó de mis labios y le respondí.

"Sí, Edward."

Tomó mi mano y me llevo a su coche. Supongo que ya se había encargado de cerrar la tienda.

"Edward, ¿dónde estamos…" - él me hizo callar con la mano.

"Voy a hacerte la mía, Bella.... he visto la manera en que otros tipos se quedan mirándote, y yo no aguanto más. Quiero que toda tú me pertenezcas a mí. Tu eres mía".

Se me escapó un suspiro entrecortado por sus palabras. Yo no sabía cómo responder a eso...

_Sí, Edward... Hazme tuya..._

El me subió en el coche y se dirigió a un complejo de apartamentos un poco más lejos del campus. Me sostuvo la mano todo el camino hacia allí. Parecía estar mirando a mí más que la carretera. Cuando el motor se detuvo, mi mirada se dirigió a sus pantalones y me di cuenta de cuan duro estaba. Mis bragas ya estaban empapadas por sus palabras.

Abrió la puerta para mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Entramos en su apartamento, que estaba completamente oscuro.

"Edward, no puedo ver donde---" sus labios atraparon los mios y empezó a besarme con furia.

Me gustaba su rugosidad. Fue un lado de él, que yo jamás había visto. Me hizo entender que el realmente me deseaba. Con cuidado, me llevó hacia atrás en un dormitorio, sin romper el beso, hasta que la parte de atrás de mis rodillas golpeó contra la cama. Jadeaba duro y presionando su erección en mi estómago. De repente se alejó de mi cuerpo y caminó hacia atrás permitiendo que sus ojos recorrieran mi cuerpo. Nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, así que ahora podía ver su rostro. Se veía muy ansioso.

"Tu ropa está en el camino... quítatela" - dijo en voz baja.

No lo dudé, ni siquiera lo pensé. Me la quite y volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hermosa" - murmuró.

"Ponte en la cama, Bella"

Hice lo que me dijo. Su cama era grande y sedosa. Me coloque en el centro de ella. Pude oler su aroma dulce en todas partes. De repente todo se volvió negro y me di cuenta que me vendaron los ojos. Sentí a Edward agacharse y acariciar un lado de mi cuello. Suspiré y relaje mi cuerpo en la cama. Me sentí un poco extraña estando totalmente desnuda mientras que el se encontraba completamente vestido.

"Extiende tus brazos y tus piernas, Bella."

Y en un segundo yo estaba atada a su cama.

"Bella, te ves tan bien acostada sobre mi cama de esa forma..."

Oí el sonido sordo de ropa al caer y luego lo sentí subirse a la cama. Frotó su nariz sobre mi estomago siempre tan suavemente.

"Tu piel es tan atractiva para mí. Huele tan bien y se siente tan suave. Pronto, cada parte de ti me pertenecerá. Tu precioso y largo cabello, tus perfectas curvas, tus deliciosos labios... Todo será mío. "

_Edward... por favor._

Cambió de posición y ahora se cierne sobre mí.

"¿Sabías que tu piel brilla en la luz de la luna? Es impresionante, Bella."

Se sentó y su pecho ahora se conectaba con el mío. Él constantemente pasaba los dedos por mi pelo. "Bella, su pelo es tan suave entre mis dedos".

Mi respiración se congelo cuando empezó a bajar la mano por mi cuerpo, frotando mi pezón derecho en el camino hacia abajo. Llegó a mi sexo húmedo y deslizó un dedo en mi interior. Mi corazón comenzó a tararear en mi pecho. Sus dedos eran increíbles. Su dedo se deslizó hacia afuera y se quedó en silencio durante un minuto.

"Bella, sabes mejor que el azúcar..."

Se inclinó para besar mis labios y sentí su erección entrar en mi. Empujó sus caderas hacia mí y me lleno por completo. Encajábamos tan bien.

Comenzó a un ritmo rápido que fue increíblemente gratificante.

"Bella, eres tan estrecha... No creo que vaya a durar mucho tiempo... uh".

_Yessss...._

"Edwarddd..."

Me sentí apretarme a su alrededor cuando llegué a mi clímax. Me queje en voz alta y el aceleró su ritmo.

"Bella... eres mía!" - Gritó y culminó dentro de mí.

El cuerpo de Edward se relajó y, lentamente, salió de mí. Me desató los tobillos y las muñecas y suavemente me besó en los labios.

"Bella, te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi. No podía permitir que otro hombre te haga suya. Sería una cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucediera, y yo te quería para mí."

"Tu, Bella, eres mi vida ahora y serás mía para siempre. Te quiero."

"Soy tuya Edward, Te amo."


End file.
